Too Late
by sadie-leona
Summary: [Renamed, used to be :The Wrath of Victoria:] Edward refused and Bella left . . . now she returns.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay, I know I said I'd _never_ write a _Twilight_ fanfiction, but I did. I'm sorry if I didn't get the characters right, Mrs. Meyer.

---

_Edward refused and Bella left . . . now she returns._

_---_

**Prologue**

"Edward!" I yelled exasperatedly. "I _refuse_ to get _any_ older."

"You will, if I have it my way," he said sadly.

"Why?" I cried. "Why don't you want to be with me forever!"

"I do _Bella_," he said, caressing my cheek with his cool hand. "You know I do, but I _can't_ do that to you. I can't take your life away."

"Edward," I hissed, "you wouldn't be! It would just be beginning! Don't you understand! I _love_ you!"

"I know you do, Bella," he smiled. "I love you too."

"I can't do this," I sighed and removed myself from the piano bench and walked to the door.

"Bella?" Edward asked behind me. I felt tears spring to my eyes. "Where are you going?"

"_Home_," I whispered, knowing very well he would hear me.

_Home. _I was going to go _home_.

"Good bye, Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Dad, I'm going to the library," I called to Charlie and grabbed my keys.

It was winter break, and I was visiting Charlie from NYU. I had returned to Phoenix after I said my final good bye to Edward Cullen, the love of my life. It tore my heart open, leaving him like that, and I hadn't returned to Forks, since. This was a whole different kind of visit for me. I wondered where Edward was constantly, and if he ever visited me.

I woke some nights, swearing I had heard his soft hum in the night, but only to find my roommate sleeping on. I once left a letter to him on the open window sill in my dorm, telling him how much I missed him and how much I needed him. When I woke up the next morning, it was gone. I didn't know if Edward was really there, or if the wind had taken it. I would never really know.

I had acquired a boyfriend in my third month at the university. Jeff Caldwater was a senior and studying aerodynamics. He was really sweet, charming, and handsome, but nothing compared to my Edward. I felt like I was cheating on him, thinking about Edward constantly. I felt horrible the morning after I lost my virginity to Jeff. I had wanted my first time to be with Edward, but know I knew it wouldn't be, not if he "had it his way". I sincerely loved Jeff, but I loved Edward more.

A few days before I returned home, I was walking through one of the many quads at the university, my arms around Jeff's torso, when a snowball came from nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. No one was around when we turned, but it suddenly felt like a Cullen was there. I thought of Emmett, the big brotherly bear, and imagined him standing up from the bushes that I knew he had been hiding in a second before, and crushing me in a hug that I yearned for so bad.

I thought of Alice often, imagined her little pixie-like body dancing through the falling snow.

On my first day I arrived on campus and saw everyone walking around, carrying boxes to their dorms, I thought of Jasper instantly. He would have such a hard time restraining himself here.

Jeff's brother, Gregg, was a constant reminder of Carlisle. He was a resident at one of the city's hospitals with shaggy blonde hair and topaz eyes.

Every time I cried, I thought of Esme and her motherly ways, how if she was here now, she'd be comforting me in that cooing voice of hers.

And Rosalie, the beautiful Rosalie. Just looking at the model's posters in Times Square made me think of her. I even missed her!

---

I let my old truck idle at the intersection – turn right, and I'd be driving into Forks, turn left, and I would be driving in the direction to Edward's house. I hadn't seen him – and I wasn't so sure if I could.

I took a deep sigh and slowly turned left. I kept my eyes peeled for the little turn off to his house, but I didn't have to. At the end of the drive was a white sign that made my stomach drop.

FOR SALE

Yorkie Realty

555-0989

I turned in, letting my truck glide down the drive. Their house came into view – the big white Victorian house that I knew so well. A black sedan was parked in front. I breathed deeply and pulled in next to it.

The front steps creaked as I slowly took each step.

"Hello!" cried a female voice from the door.

I yelped, not expecting anyone to jump out at me, and nearly slipped.

"Whoa there," she said with a smile. "I needn't anyone suing me!"

"Excuse me," I said kindly and looked at the woman. She was in a red pants suit, her blonde hair tied up in a tight knot.

"Are you here to see the house?" she smiled. "I was just about to leave, but I can give you a quick tour."

"Sure," I said, my heart dropping every second. Edward was gone. I was gone. I stepped in the front door and looked around, every thing was gone. There was nothing.

"This house is quite old, with interesting history Miss –" she turned and looked at me.

"Swan," I said quickly, "Bella Swan."

"Bella," I heard someone whisper in a pondering voice.

I whipped around, looking for the voice that I knew. I heard the stairs creak and feet appear.

"Emmett!" I cried.

"Bella?" the voice said louder and Emmett ran down the stairs. "Bella!"

"Emmett!" I cried and I ran into his arms. "Where is everyone?"

"He's in the meadow," he said simply and set me back on the ground.

"Promise me you'll still be here when I get back."

"I'm not going anywhere," he smiled and pushed me to the door.

I opened it and took a breath of cold air. I was going to see Edward. I walked to the back of my truck to look at the house once more. I heard foot steps on gravel; someone was running down the drive. I turned around saw Edward sprinting towards me. Before I knew it I was slammed against my truck and Edward's lips were on mine.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he gasped when he pulled back.

"I'm sorry," I smiled and knotted my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Edward, I'm sorry I left you like that."

"Bella!" A small female voice shrieked and Edward was knocked to the ground by Alice's body, which she had used as a torpedo. "You're home!" She threw her arms around me and gave me a hug that if I had just met her, would I had not thought possible for her size.

"Alice," Edward growled. I laughed and smiled at Jasper, who had walked up behind Alice and pulled her off of me. He nodded and smiled back.

"There's the girl everyone's missed so," Carlisle laughed and gave me an awkward hug along with Esme.

Emmett came out of the house, followed by Rosalie, and the real estate agent. Emmett smiled again and put his arm around Rosalie's shoulder – she didn't even glance once at me.

Edward pulled me away from Alice, who had a death grip on my hand, and he wrapped his hands around my waist and put his head on my chest. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. I rested my head against his and closed my own eyes. I heard talking around us, my then it dimmed down, and it was just me and Edward – Edward and I once more.


	3. Author Note

Author's Note

Due to some family complications and other writing responsibilities, it will be a tiny while until I resume writing "Too Late."

Sorry!

Love,

Sadie


	4. The End

I had real hopes for a Twilight fan fiction.

However, since the movie came out and it's been Twilight mania, the world of Twilight just isn't what it used to be. I have no care for it anymore. Thanks for reviewing and reading while it was what it was . . . . Will delete in a bit.


End file.
